Found For Years to Come
by Fan of the Creed
Summary: Amy has gone missing when Eggman kidnapped her. He died shortly after and all traces of his existence disappeared...along with Amy. Now, 8 years later, the team come across a heroin who is very powerful. Who is she? They have to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Sonic looked out the window with tears in his eyes. He missed Amy. She brought joy to everyone, but since her disappearance and death, everyone has changed. Tails was a little more serious and had grown a lot. Tails was now a four tailed fox(genetic experiment he tried and failed at) and he was much more muscular. Tails and Knuckles spar a lot to try and relieve some of their pain for Amy.

Knuckles was the same as ever, but everyone else had changed a lot, even Sonic and Shadow. Sonic now had a scar running across his face and he had different shoes to help with his speed. Shadow looked the same, but his eyes had an emotion in them all the time. Sadness. He cared for the pink hedgehog and wanted to go looking for her. He searched for years and couldn't find her. It was like she disappeared from the face of the planet. Sonic closed his eyes as he remembered searching with Shadow for Amy. They ran till their feet were red and raw. He needed something to get his mind off of it. Right then, the phone rang. The emergency phone. Sonic ran over and picked it up.

"What's up?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Huge wolves are attacking this one heroine. Is she yours?" asked the mayor.

"No, but we will be over in a sec," Sonic replied as he hung up the phone.

"Guys! Problem in Mobius! Lets go!" he yelled as he ran to the door and opened it.

Tails ran through the door and was followed by Sonic. Knuckles joined them along the way and they made it to Station Square. There was a lone heroine was fighting off a lot of the wolves by herself, but there were a LOT. They swarming from everywhere. Sonic looked at the girl clad in black. For some reason, she seemed familiar. She looked like Rouge, but was definitely a hedgehog. He couldn't tell what color she was because her outfit covered her entire body and had a black cloak pulled over her head. All they could see on her was her piercing emerald eyes. She fought off the wolves with a black rod with what appeared to be silver blades on the ends. She was fighting pretty well until one jumped and landed on her. She pulled it off, but it pulled some cloth off. Pink fur was under it. Sonic jumped to the conclusion.

"Amy?" he whispered.

She looked his direction. Her eyes widened. Finally, she charged up a large energy orb in her hands. She released it and all the wolves fell dead. Sonic and the other started to walk toward her. She walked to them. She eyes were piercing, but emotionless. They stopped in front of her.

"Ηχιτικός? Αρθρώσεις? Ουρές? Είστε εδώ βοήθεια γυναίκες χωρίς την ανάγκη της βοήθειας?" she asked.

Sonic and Knuckles were confused, but Tails knew how to speak Greek.

"Πώς ξέρετε ποιους είμαστε?" he asked.

"Είστε οι ήρωες του τετραγώνου σταθμών. Πώς δεν μπορώ να ξέρω κάποιο που είναι χρήσιμος σε άλλοι?" she said.

"Το cWho είναι εσείς?" he asked.

"Δεν μπορώ να πω. Μπορείτε να με δείτε αργότερα αυτόν το μήνα επειδή ένα σημαντικό γεγονός είναι έτοιμο να έρθει." she said.

"Wait-" said Tails, but it was too late.

She through a smoke boom on the ground, and disappeared.

"Tails? Can you tell us what she said.

"She knew who we are and that we will see her in an important event later with month, but no information on who she is," he said.

Sonic sighed.

"Well, I guess we will find out later."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was racking his brain. What important event had she been talking about? Personal? National? International? He had no clue. Tails, on the other hand, didn't really care. He had to get a present for Cream's thirteenth birthday. She was going to be a teen, and Tails was going to get her something really nice. So, he grabbed some money and headed for the door. Sonic was pacing in front of the door, thinking. Tails sighed as he tried to get around the thinking hedgehog. He guessed that Sonic would have given up after 1 hour of thinking, but he was wrong.

"Do you mind?" he asked, annoyed.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Where are you going?" asked Sonic as he got out of the way.

"The mall. I need to pick something up for Cream's thirteenth birthday," Tails said.

Sonic, being the retard that he is, didn't think that it was that important.

"Okay, but can I come with you? You're the smart one and might know what the important event is," said Sonic.

Tails mentally sweatdropped. He practically gave him the answer to the problem.

"Okay, but don't get in my way, okay," he stated more than asked.

"Course little buddy!" said Sonic with his signature smile.

Meanwhile, outside, by the edge of the tree line, that greek girl was hiding in there. Her cloak had turned transparent and hid her well. She heard everything that they said. Then was when she heard a rustling. Someone was found her. She did not move. She was smarter than that. She wasn't breathing and had no pulse. She wasn't dead. She was a godling. A new mature godling with wings and a long tail. She stayed in her hedgehog form most of the time because it was the one that she lived in for a long time. She had to be careful though. If she hits heat soon, Station Square will be overrun by werewolves, vampires, gods, godlings, anything that she can mate with. She turned her head when she heard the rustling again. The person could not see her, but he could smell her.

Shadow had picked up the scent and was trying to find the source. He was vaguely familiar with the scent, but he didn't know why. He found the source, only to find nobody there. He moved the bushes, hoping to hear a heart rate increase or increase of breathing, but he got o nothing. He tried again. Again, nothing. He sighed and stepped out of the bushes.

As soon as Shadow stepped out of the bushes, Amy gaped. Shadow was no longer the skinny bean pole hedgehog. He was more muscular and wasn't as thin. He was lean, but he had some serious muscle on him. And, now, Amy could feel her godling wanting it. Maybe she had some time to get to talk to him again. She got up silently. Shadow didn't hear it, and he had the best hearing ever. She walked up behind him and unwrapped her cloak. She they wrapped her arms loosely around her waist.

Shadow felt the arms around his waist, but he didn't know who it was. He felt the pressure increase enough to make him feel threatened. He flipped the person and pinned her to the tree. She had a cloak with a hood and it was up. He growled at her, but was getting lost in her piercing eyes. He focused and blocked out the emerald eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She through her hood back to revel a covered face. Her eyes held an untold challenge.

"Come and find out," she challenged.

Shadow liked a challenge and removed her face cover. He froze when he pulled slightly at it. It uncovered her cheek and front of her mouth. Her face was a peach color, matching Amy's color. She looked at him.

"Are going to remove the rest of it, or are you going to continue to stare?" she asked.

He pulled off the rest of the mask. He saw the peach color of the face, but he couldn't tell what color her quills were. He pulled the hood back slowly. Now long pink quills came out of the hood instead of the normal shoulder cut quills. Shadow was shocked speechless.

It was Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Amy?" muttered Shadow as he touched her face.

It was solid. He was afraid that she was not real and would lose her again. Amy smiled and Shadow was now sure that she was here. He let go of her hands which he pinned above her head and hugged her. He truly missed everything about her. It was like he was waking up from a dream. A single tear went down his face. He had someone who cared for him back.

Amy looked down at the happy hedgehog. He was hugging her waist and his head was on her stomach. She pushed him away for a second so she could hug him better. Her arms went around his stomach and her eyes closed. Shadow put his head on hers and he had his arms around her upper back. Amy sighed contently. It has been a long time since she had a man to hug.

Shadow didn't want to let go of her, but eventually Amy got out of his embrace. He didn't like it, but he didn't voice it. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You better not tell the Blue Blur that the Greek girl is actually Amy," she said to him in a pointed manner.

"Why would I do that? I want to see that cocky smile wiped off of his face," said Shadow.

Amy laughed a hearty laugh that held some femininity in it. Shadow noticed for the first time that her voice was much more feminine. He noticed too that he didn't know what she looked like now. The cloak kept him from seeing what she looked like now. He didn't look at it because he thought that was rude to do to a woman.

But Shadow didn't know that Amy could read minds and hear his thoughts. Amy liked the fact the he was kind enough not to ask, but was surprised that he was curious in the first place.

_He's curious because he hasn't see us in a long time,_ said a young voice in Amy's head.

_He wants to know if you are still the same,_ said the ageless sounding voice in her head.

_Why do you both just shut the fuck up?_ she replied to them.

"I tell you what, if you come to Cream's thirteenth birthday, you can see me without the cloak and find out why the Sonic team calls me the Greek girl," she said.

"Hmmm…I want to see Sonic's face when you appear, so I will be there," he said.

Amy smiled and walked up to him. She leaned close to his face and kissed his cheek.

"See you later," she whispered as she disappeared.

Shadow was bright red as he left the forest. With a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, with Sonic and Tails, Tails was at a nice jewelry store to find a nice necklace for Cream. Though Sonic thought it was a horrible idea, they got Rouge to help Tails find a good necklace. He warned her that if she steals something, they are going to turn her into the police. Rouge decided not to steal anything because Knuckles has a problem with it. So, they were at a high-end jewelry store to by a wonderful necklace.

Sonic, on the other hand was still thinking about that Greek girl. So far, he had gone through 5 different events that she could be at in 5 hours.

"…Sonic? Hellooooooooo?" asked Tails waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Sorry. I still can't think of where she will be," said Sonic.

Tails just looked at him

"She's going to be a Cream's thirteenth birthday party! Where else will we be?" said Tails with a vein.

"Ohhhhhhhh…I'm a retard, aren't I?" said Sonic looking at the ground.

"No. Your mentally retarded," said Tails as he turned to go keep track of Rouge.

Sonic followed silently.

"Tails! I found the perfect thing!" Rouge said as she ran over to him

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"This," said Rouge, holding out her hand.

In her hand was a beautiful diamond necklace. It was a cream colored diamond the size of Texas! It also had many sides to it and it made rainbow colors when the sun hit it. It was worth 1000 rings. Tails packed 2000.

"Damn! That is a big diamond!" exclaimed Sonic.

"It's expensive too. Can you afford it?" asked Rouge.

Tails pulled out his bag filled to the brim with rings. He smiled.

"I think I can," he said.

After paying for the necklace, Rouge went to her home/club to prepare for Cream's party. It was Rouge's gift to Cream. Tails and Sonic went home without an issue. Amy watched them from the cover of the trees. She watched them with her glowing emerald eyes.

"You'll see me again soon, my friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Amy sighed at the front of Rouge's club. When was she going to come back? She was in her Greek girl disguise. She saw a white speck in the distance and knew that Rouge had come back. In a few seconds, Rouge stopped at the door and looked at her. To Rouge, she seemed familiar. She didn't know how though. She smiled because she seemed shady like Shadow.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could come to the party here," Amy said with a slight Greek acsent.

Rouge frowned.

"Do you know the birthday girl?" asked Rouge.

"Of course. Her name is Cream and it is her thirteenth birthday."

"Common knowledge."

"Her favorite color is baby blue and she still sleeps with a nightlight."

Rouge was silent for a second. Amy held out a Chaos Emerald. Rouge took it.

"Okay, but don't cause trouble," she said.

"I stay out of trouble, but trouble always finds me," Amy said.

"Well, see you at the party!" said Rouge as she entered the building.

Amy waved and watched Rouge close the door to her club. Amy disappeared into thin air. She decided to have a little fun. She disappeared from that area.

Sonic was looking out the window, tapping his foot with impatience. He wanted that party to get on so that he could see that greek girl again. He sighed. He looked out again and something caught his eye. A branch swayed like it brushed up against by something.

Or someone.

Sonic took off out the door and looked at the branch. It stopped moving, but he was sure that something had brushed up against it. He smelled it. It smelled like that greek girl. He like the smell and memorized it. He sniffed the air. He felt the spray of that water fall that was a mile from there. He sighed and scanned the tree line. He didn't see anything else, so he went back in the house. Little did he know that some yellow eyes watched him hungrily. A black wolf stood there, watching him. He was hungry and needed some meat. That house with the fox and the hedgehog looked delicious. He snickered.

"Fresh meat. Perfect for the perfect hunter," he laughed.

He howled in sudden pain was a knife went through his shoulder. There was a whistle from behind him and he turned. He got two arrows in his eyes and one in his mouth. The arrows were silver coated for werewolves like him. He fell to the ground dead. Amy lowered her bow arm. She looked at the wolf on the ground. She tsked.

"You should have chosen your meat more carefully," she said as she yanked the arrow out of his skull.

The arrow went clean through his head. The arrow was covered in blood, so Amy wiped it off on the body. She then pulled out the knife and checked it. It was slightly nicked, but it was not like she couldn't sharpen it. She hummed as she put the knife away and picked up the body by the arm. She looked at his face and sigh.

"What am I going to do with you," she stated more than asked.

She paused for a second before she teleported in Sonic's house. She was in the attic and was hidden from Sonic and Tails. So she carefully put the dead body in a chair and disappeared.

Sonic was upstairs when he started to smell blood and the greek girl. He followed the sent to the attic door. He opened it and saw the blood covered wolf slumped in a chair. He was dead. Sonic went over to him and was shocked. He had never seen anything like the wounds on the wolf. He also noticed a note on the wolf. It read:

_You should be more careful with your trash. This one tried to eat you two._

Sonic sighed and saw Tails come up through the door.

"Holy shit," said Tails.

"Ya, I know. What do we do with him?"

Tails pulled out a laser and hit the body with it. It disintegrated. Sonic sighed.

"Thanks," he said.

"Try to keep trouble away from you," Tails said as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic and Tails stood outside the entrance to Club Rouge. This was where the greek girl would meet them. Sonic sighed and walked to the man with the list to let them in.

"Miles Prowler and Sonic the Hedgehog," he said.

The man looked at the list and nodded, letting them in. Sonic and Tails entered and saw the rest of the gang at the bar. Well…Almost all the gang. Sonic felt the twang of sadness as he and Tails walked over to the bar. Tails noticed Cream and his mouth dropped. She her body was finally filling out and she had dropped the square dress. She replaced it with black jeans and a baby blue tube top. Her chao was now a hero chao with a halo atop its head. Cream smiled and ran up to them.

"Hi guys! Thanks for showing up!" she said.

"Of course Cream! I would never miss anything for you!" said Tails.

"Awww! You're so sweet!" she said kissing him on the cheek.

Sonic and Knuckles laughed as Tails lit up like a fire. Suddenly, Tails stops blushing and nods his head one direction. Sonic and Knuckles look over to the area that he nodded at and saw a black clad figure with her feet on the table. Shadow took notice and walked over to them.

"Hey, uh Cream? I need to talk to someone. Can I talk to her first?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said and she walked back over to the bar.

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles walked over to the table. The girl had her black boots on the table and her face cover off. She was drinking an expensive red wine. Sonic looked at her. She took no notice of him. She swirled the wine around and drank a little from it.

"So, you're here," said Sonic.

"So I am," she replied.

"You going to tell us who you are?" he asked.

She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Το όνομά μου είναι η Amelia Rozial. Αλλά, όλοι σας με ξέρουν ως Amy Rose," she said.

Tails froze cause he was the only one who understood it. Sonic waved a hand in front of his face.

"Tails? Yo, Tails! What did she say?" he asked.

Tails stared at the girl.

"Amy?" he muttered looking at her.

Sonic and Knuckles' heads whipped over to the girl. She stood up and let her cloak slowly slide to the floor. Her original shoulder length quills were now to her lower back. He replaced her red dress with a black two piece jumpsuit. The top was a short V-neck and V-bottom spaghetti strap top. Her pants were black flares that had a maroon rose design on the bottom. And her body was smoking hot. Her body had grown a lot, giving her an hourglass shape that made Sonic and Shadow's go dry with desire. And her eyes were piercing now, not sparkly like the younger Amy's eyes. She smiled a hearty smile and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Need more proof that it's me, Sonikku?" she asked sarcastically.

Shadow, getting over the shock of seeing her body, walked up to her. She held out her hand and Shadow picked it up and kissed it.

"You look different," he whispered in her hand.

"What did you expect me to be the same when I came back 8 years later?" she asked.

Sonic was over to her in a flash and hugged her. He missed her so much that he started to cry.

"Amy. I can't believe that it is you," he said.

She frowned at him

"Well you should believe because I could just leave," she said as she started to get out of Sonic's embrace.

Sonic held on tighter. She laughed.

"Normally, I would be the one to give out bone crushing hugs. I guess that positions have changed," she laughed.

Tails was had taken off to get everyone else. She saw Cream and waved. Cream noticed and got tears in her eyes. She ran as fast as she could to get to Amy. Rouge noticed and also ran to see her again. Sonic let go of her and Cream tackle hugged Amy. Tears of joy ran down her face and she held on tight. Amy hugged back and stroked her fur.

"Amy!" she sobbed.

"It's okay Cream. I'm here to stay. Don't worry about me leaving permanently. And happy birthday," she said.

Cream's sobs slowed down to just tears and she let go of Amy. She smiled. Amy patted Cream's back as Rouge came over. Rouge wasn't as dramatic and gave Amy a gentle hug, which Amy returned. Rouge looked back at her with a smile on her face.

"That was why you wanted to be in the club on Cream's birthday," she said.

"Course. Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said.

All of them started to ask questions about her at the same time. Amy raised her hand to stop them.

"Right now, I just want to have fun with you guys, so can the questions and answers come later?" she asked.

They agreed and all of them walked back to the bar. The whole gang.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy sighed as she took another drink from her wine. Tail and Cream were so hyper that they would probably be literally bouncing off the walls. She watched them dance together, sighing at the cute couple. Shadow wasn't really drunk, only slightly intoxicated. Sonic and Knuckles were stoned and Rouge was completely sober. She isn't one to drink, though she did take a toast of red wine from Amy. Shadow sat on one side of her and Sonic on the other. Sonic smelled like alcohol he drank so much. Amy looked at him and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Helllllllooooooo? Mobius to Sonic. Get fucking sober," she said.

Sonic hiccupped and pointed a finger at her.

"Heyyyyyyyyyy…That not niiiiiiiiiiiiice," he said.

Amy sighed and looked up.

"You'll be thanking me later," she said and slapped him across the face.

Shadow choked a little on his drink and started to chuckle. Sonic blinked a few time before he realized that he was completely sober.

"Whoa. I'm not drunk anymore," he said.

"That's why I slap drunks," she said with a smile.

Amy sighed again and put her back on the counter of the bar. She drank her sixth glass of wine and was still going strong. She knew that a godling can't get drunk and it was nearly impossible to become buzzed. She was fine with that. The preferred the alcohol to help her relax and settle her nerves or muscles. She looked at the dance floor wistfully, wanting badly someone to dance with. She drank another glass of the wine the barkeeper kept the wine coming. He whistled.

"Damn. Never seen anyone drink that much alcohol. Something stressing you?" he asked.

She looked at him, carefully taking in his sent and features. He was a black fox with black eyes. He looked over his twenties, but he was much, much older. He smelled like a preserved corpse. A vampire. Amy shrugged.

"I haven't seen my friends in years and two get drunk, two get hyper, one gets buzz, one stays sober, and one gets slapped. I could tell you that my evenings been interesting, but that wouldn't sound correct," she said.

He chuckled.

"You know your life is bad if it was like mine," he said.

"Ya and I know what you are," she said.

He turned serious but he kept a smile on his face.

"What? A fox?" he asked.

She leaned forward and whispered.

"Try vamp."

She sighed, looking at the dance floor again, wanting to dance. She looked back to Shadow, who wasn't really buzzed anymore, but he was sure as hell going to have a hangover. She guessed that the room was still spinning for him and by the way he was rubbing his temples, he would need an aspirin. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two tablets. She handed them to Shadow. Shadow looked at them and looked up.

"Even the Ultimate Life form can get a hang over," she joked.

He smiled and got a glass of water. He dropped the tablets in and let them fizz up. She looked back at Sonic who still had a hand print on his face.

_Owned, _said the ageless voice.

_Don't treat Sonikkuuuuu like that!_ said the young voice.

_Argue later when the alcohol is out of my system,_ Amy said to them as she pushed them out of her mind.

She again glanced at the dance floor, drinking her entire glass in one gulp. The barkeep kept the drinks coming.

"So, you know what I am. I have no fucking idea what you are. Care to tell?" he ask.

"Maybe when I stop drinking the expensive alcohol," she said.

The fox looked at her.

"You're some sort of immortal and immortals never stop drinking good wine," he said.

"Damn, you understand women and immortals. What are you, a homosexual?" she joked.

The fox remained silent and was looking to the ground. Amy stared at him.

"No fucking way. How old are you and what is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Mars. I didn't come up with the name. My parents named me that," he said quickly.

"I'm over 500 years old," he finished.

"I'm Amelia Rozial. I am 20 years old and a godling," she said.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah, no kidding," she mutter.

She sighed wistfully as her eyes landed on the dance floor again. Only this time, Sonic and Shadow saw her looking at the dance floor and sighing. Both look at each other. An unspoken challenge went between them. They both wanted to dance with her. They turned their attention back the female in front of them.

"Amy would you like to dance?" they asked at the same time.

Amy looked back and forth between them.

_What the fuck? Why do both of the want to dance with me? _she asked in her head.

_Competition,_ replied the young and ageless voices.

_Holy fuck, _she said to herself.

"Um, sure?" she asked.

Both Sonic and Shadow grabbed her arms at the same time. They growled at each other.

"She's dancing with me," Shadow growled out.

"No, she doesn't dance with fakers, so she has to dance with the real thing," Sonic growled back.

"Fuck off, she's wants to dance with me, right Amy?" asked Shadow, still growling at Sonic.

Amy grabbed both of their heads and hit them together lightly. She sighed.

"Boys, I don't like being used like a trophy for a competition," she sighed.

She noticed that Mars was leaving the bar. She pointed at him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? I still need someone to pour my drink," she yelled.

He looked at her and smile.

"How about I treat you to a dance and then I don't have to pour your drink anymore," he said.

She looked at Sonic and Shadow with a _I told you it was a bad idea to use me like a trophy_ face.

"Course. I would love to," she said as she jumped off the chair and started to walk to the fox.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Shadow and Sonic watched get to the dance floor and start to dance. She ground her butt into his hips and he followed the movements in her hips, draping his arms over her shoulders in the process. Amy closed her eye, appreciating the dance that this vampire was giving her. No pulse under his skin, no breath to lose, and his cool skin made her feel like she had a special man in her hands. Her hands grabbed his as she continued to dance.

Sonic and Shadow like shitheads. They seriously wanted to dance with her now. The way that she moved her hips on the fox's crotch made them want her. Badly. Soon, the song ended and Amy thanked him for the dance and made her way back to the bar. There was a new barkeeper and it was a female fox. Amy left out a content sigh as she sat back down, glad to have the chance to dance. Sonic said nothing, trying to bid his time to get Amy to dance with him. Shadow, who was never timid, did the direct and jealous approach.

"Amy would you like to dance?" he asked.


End file.
